1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to signs and, more particularly, to directional and informational signs. Specifically, the present invention relates to a emergency exit sign that may be viewed under normal conditions as well as being used in emergency situations. The sign may be visually read under normal lighting conditions and has tactile properties that allow the sign to indicate an emergency exit during low visibility conditions.
2. Background Information
Marking emergency exits in commercial buildings is required by law. The signs that mark emergency exits are typically used in the case of power failures, fires, and other emergency situations. Numerous different types of emergency exit signs exist in the art including those that use lights and those that have tactile properties to guide people in the direction of an emergency exit door.
The invention provides an emergency exit sign that is incorporated directly into the floor in front of an emergency exit door. The sign incorporated into the floor includes visual and tactile properties that allow the sign to be read on a day to day basis by those walking through the doorway. The tactile properties of the sign also allow the sign to be read by those on the floor in an emergency situation such as when the room or hallway is filled with smoke. The tactile properties of the sign may also be used by those trying to find the doorway in a dark room. Further, the tactile properties of the sign are used on a day to day basis as people walk over the sign to reinforce the person""s memory of the location of the emergency exit door.
One embodiment of the invention provides an emergency exit sign fabricated from tiles with the letters of the emergency exit sign fabricated from a tactile tile placed in a background material. The background material may be a smooth tile or a tactile tile. Another embodiment of the invention provides an emergency exit sign fabricated from tiles wherein the letters of the sign are provided in a relatively smooth tile set in tactile background tiles. A further embodiment of the invention provides an emergency exit sign wherein the letters of the sign are formed from a plurality of tiles set in a background material.
The invention provides that the sign may be placed on the floor in front of the exit, on the exit door, or on a wall next to the door.